Tout est fini ?
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: ! SPOILER EPISODE 24 ! Les frères Matsuno sont partis. Osomatsu est désormais tout seul. Depuis le départ de Choromatsu, il s'est muré dans un silence de mort. Mais que pense-t-il réellement de cette situation ? Est-ce que tout est vraiment fini ? N'existe-t-il pas une solution pour que ces frères reviennent vivre avec lui ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers d'Osomatsu-san (mais je veux bien adopter Ichimatsu).**

 **Image : Elle n'est pas de moi, mais je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur(e) de ce fan art, donc si quelqu'un le sait qu'il me le dise :)**

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté... Je reviens cette fois avec un OS sur le fandom d'Osomatsu-san, un anime que j'ai vraiment adoré pour son humour et son côté décalé ! Sauf que comme l'humour n'est pas mon fort, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur l'épisode 24, où le sérieux est de mise. Evidemment il y a du spoil, alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas (encore) vu l'anime, ne lisez pas ! Ou lisez, mais venez pas vous plaindre xD !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Tout est fini ?**

Ils sont tous partis. Ils m'ont tous laissé derrière eux. Seul. Sans aucune compassion, ils ont pris leurs affaires et claqué la porte. Adieu.

D'abord, c'était Choromatsu. Il nous a annoncé avoir trouvé un travail. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été le plus sérieux d'entre nous six, malgré sa lubie bizarre pour les Idols. Tout le monde sautait de joie à cette nouvelle, et le félicitait sincèrement. Pas moi. La soirée a fini en bagarre. Karamatsu s'est emporté contre moi lorsque j'ai frappé Jyushimatsu. En même temps il avait qu'à la fermer au lieu de piailler dans tous les sens !

Finalement Choromatsu est parti. Avec son sourire idiot et sa fausse assurance, il est monté dans la voiture, et s'en est allé sans un dernier regard en arrière.

Ce fut le début de la fin.

Bien que Karamatsu continuât de jouer de sa guitare, qu'Ichimatsu s'enfermât avec son chat, que Jyushimatsu fît son entrainement, et que Todomatsu restât scotché sur son téléphone portable, l'ambiance devenait lourde à la maison. On ne se parlait pratiquement plus. On ne s'envoyait plus de vannes.  
Depuis quand nos liens ne se résumaient plus qu'à ce genre de choses ? A quand remonte la dernière fois où nous nous mettions en cercle, dans notre chambre, pour nous raconter notre journée, partager nos trouvailles, rire de tout et de rien ? Quand sommes-nous devenus si distants l'un envers l'autre ? Est-ce à cause de moi, votre aîné, que vous avez tous pris un chemin différent, si éloigné du mien ? Pour vous, je ne pense qu'aux femmes et à l'argent. Seulement, vous êtes-vous dits un instant que si je m'intéressais aux femmes c'était pour me rapprocher de vous qui en cherchez la compagnie ? Et si j'essayais toujours de gagner au pachinko, ce n'était que dans l'espoir d'amasser une fortune suffisamment grande pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous séparer, pour que nous puissions rester ensemble, chez nos parents, comme nous le suggérions parfois en rigolant.

Sauf que moi j'étais sérieux.

Je voulais rester avec vous.

Puis, après Choromatsu, ce fut au tour de Todomatsu de partir. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir où il se rendait, ni pourquoi il nous quittait. Le choc, la tristesse, la douleur, m'assaillaient trop. Pourtant, il s'agissait de Todomatsu, cela faisait un moment qu'il parlait de s'éloigner de nous, qu'il disait qu'on le gênait, qu'on ne lui apportait que de la honte à ses côtés. Ce n'était que le benjamin. Le chouchou. Qu'il aille au diable.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Karamatsu a fini par suivre la tendance. Je n'en revenais pas. Celui qui ne jurait que par la famille, que par son rôle de grand frère, a décidé de partir aussi. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas bougé. Ils ont tous pris ça pour de l'indifférence alors que dans le fond, je souffrais. Nous étions si proches, j'avais confiance en lui, il m'a trahi. Même si je critiquais toujours son jeu de guitare, je m'étais rendu compte que sa musique me manquait les jours où il n'en jouait pas.

Maintenant je m'en moque. Il n'a qu'à mendier dans les rues pour survivre, ce n'est plus mon problème.

J'ai à peine réalisé lorsque Jyushimatsu s'en est allé également. Je n'avais déjà plus la notion de temps. Ce n'est qu'un matin, quand j'ai remarqué que je n'entendais pas son habituel slogan de motivation, que j'ai compris qu'il n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus qu'Ichimatsu et moi.

Je crois qu'il a tenté de me parler, toutefois je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Un carcan de solitude s'était formé autour de moi, et m'empêchait de renouer avec un quelconque lien social. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Ichimatsu est parti.

Je ne sais pas où.

Je ne le vois pas s'en sortir seul. Il n'arrivera pas à trouver du travail, pas comme les autres, il est trop instable. Il ne vit que pour les chats. Peut-être en deviendra-t-il à force de trainer avec eux.

Ha.

Je suis pathétique.

Je ne fais que critiquer les autres mais je suis le plus horrible d'entre nous. Je reste assis, dans la chambre, sans bouger, à attendre que la vie passe, à attendre en vain que vous reveniez et que tout recommence à nouveau.

Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Un rebus de la société.

Je ferai mieux de mourir.

Non, même mourir j'en suis incapable. Je suis bon à rien.

Que puis-je donc bien faire à présent, que vous êtes loin de moi ? Nous sommes nés le même jour, nous avons grandi main dans la main, nous avons vécu des joies et des peines ensemble, pour enfin nous séparer sans le moindre remord. C'est ça, la vie ? Un concept qui nous donne une chose qu'elle nous reprendra plus tard ?

J'aurai préféré ne pas naître alors.

Vous n'auriez pas vécu non plus.

Et je n'aurai pas connu tous ces malheurs par votre faute.

Ou bien s'agit-il de la mienne ?

Je ne sais plus.

Je veux juste vous revoir. Qu'on revive tous les six sous le même toit.

Mais comment faire ?

 _« Toc, toc »_

Je ne cherche pas à me retourner quand ma mère entre dans notre ancienne chambre pour y déposer une lettre à côté de moi. Je crois l'entendre murmurer un « désolée », avant de me laisser seul. Mon regard se pose finalement sur la missive, que j'ouvre d'un geste las.

Quelques mots y sont écrits.

 _« Tu dois grandir Osomatsu et accepter leur départ. Tes « frères » seront toujours près de toi, mais tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Grandis. Vis. »_

Mes frères.

Bien sûr.

Je suis bête.

Je sais comment les faire revenir. Il me suffit simplement de penser à eux. De les imaginer à mes côtés, comme je l'ai toujours fais.

Après tout, ils sont moi, et je suis eux.

Car nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne.

* * *

 _Notes : Alors quelle est votre impression pour la fin ? Je l'ai écrite en ayant deux idées en tête, l'une où Osomatsu accepte finalement le départ de ses frères et garde leur souvenir en lui pour avancer, et l'autre où au final tout n'est que chimère, tout a été inventé par Osomatsu depuis le début, ses frères ne sont que le fruit de son imagination et il comprend que pour tout recommencer il lui suffit de les inventer à nouveau à ses cotés. Quelle version préférez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
